Edward Hyde
Edward Hyde is the dark alternate personality of Dr. Henry Jekyll. At some point in his life, Dr. Jekyll underwent a supernatural experiment to cleanse himself of his internal darkness and flaws. Something went horribly wrong and Dr. Jekyll's psyche was fractured between two separate consciousnesses sharing the same body and mind. Unlike the educated and civilized Henry, Edward is a homicidal and aggressive man with superhuman strength and charismatic aggression. Henry was able to develop a serum to suppress Edward's aggression and personality, while also seeking a way to cure himself of Edward's presence through his studies with Prodigium. Biography The Mummy After his Prodigium soldiers saved both Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey from the recently awakened Ahmanet's attack, Dr. Jekyll introduced the duo about nature of his organization where they deal with various supernatural threats. During this conversation, Dr. Jekyll even mentioned that one of the contained threats was inside him: His past experiment to see darkness in human psyche on himself had led to the birth of his monstrous persona, Edward Hyde. Horrified with what he had created, Dr. Jekyll confined the monster in his mind by injected himself with special serum to keep Hyde dormant, but only temporarily as daily injection must be done to keep himself sane. He then confirms that Nick was cursed when he unlocked Ahmanet's tomb and intended to complete her ritual and allow Set to possess him in order to destroy Set and end his evil forever. This of course, made Nick become reluctant to agreed with the plan that he stole one of the serum, leaving Dr. Jekyll to lose control over Hyde who goes to start his rampage. The chaos escalated with Ahmanet breaking free from Prodigium's captivity and wreaking havoc, death, and destruction as she made her way to escape the base. As this happens, Hyde attacked Nick, who realizes how desperate Dr. Jekyll attempted to contain his evil side: The nature of experiment that brought Hyde to life not only made him psychotic whenever Hyde took over, but also gave Hyde superhuman strength and mutated Jekyll's body to increase his strength further that Jekyll's DNA become warped into Hyde's as this happens. Even though the room where Hyde is in now had installed with Prodigium's security systems (which includes specialized biometric handprint scanners that can scan Hyde's DNA) which could contain Hyde whenever he emerges, it becomes apparent that those systems cannot hold him forever. As Hyde attacks Nick, Hyde offers Nick a partnership: while Jekyll wants Nick to become fused with Set in the hopes of destroying Set for good, Hyde seeks to team up with Set to create ultimate chaos. Acting fast, Nick injects Hyde with the serum that made the monstrous persona dormant and Dr. Jekyll regains control over himself. After this, Hyde is never seen afterwards. Hyde is presumably slated to return in the Dark Universe's next films. Personality Physical description Edward Hyde retains the appearance of Dr. Henry Jekyll, but has some physical alterations. After taking control, his eyes become completely bloodshot, dark veins appear throughout his body, the skin becomes slightly blacken, and his hands enlarge with long fingernails. Powers & Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Hyde possesses extraordinarily strength. He was able to throw Nick several feet and lift him off the ground with minimal effort. Another example is smashing Jekyll's security system, indicating that the Prodigium cannot contain him forever. Abilities * Hand-to-hand Brawler: Weaknesses * Dr. Jekyll's Serum: Desperate to keep Edward Hyde's personality at bay, Jekyll developed a serum to suppress Hyde's dark tendencies and keep his sanity. Until Dr. Jekyll engineers a cure to rid of Hyde completely, he is forced to inject the serum multiple times every day. Relationships Category:Characters Category:The Mummy Category:Males Category:Dark Universe Monsters Category:Villains